


Trail of Woe

by 3rdgenderfromthesun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, American History, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood Drinking, Canonical Character Death, Claiming Bites, Dehuminization, Frottage, Genocide, Hand Jobs, Holocaust, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, McCall Pack Deaths, Oral Sex, Orange Shitgibbon is Making it Racist Again, Public Claiming, Public Nudity, Racism, References to Knotting, Sad, Slurs, Welcome to America, history repeats itself, native american history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgenderfromthesun/pseuds/3rdgenderfromthesun
Summary: Somewhere amidst all the fear-smell and their impending death sentence another scent caught Derek's nose. It was one that spoke of hope and future and that he was almost sad to find here.





	1. Chapter 1

Only the Native Americans who had gone first were calling the march the Trail of Woes in memory of the Trail of Tears from decades past, but they were gone now. Gone forever, and the rest of the country didn’t call it the Trail of Woe. They called it relocation. As if all these people just stood up and decided they wanted to migrate to other parts of the country never to be heard from again. As if there weren’t clouds forming over Texas and Georgia. As if millions of people being ‘relocated’ had called home and said they’d made it to their sleek new loft safely.

The people around Derek were terrified, sick, and so far three had died that he knew of, and that was just in his own pack. Pack members were being kept together, apparently becaus0e werewolves were easier to control in a pack with their alpha threatened. Derek couldn’t deny that to be true. His mother was being pulled on a cart with a line of wolfsbane glue surrounding the bottom. A cage made sure that even if a human member of their pack- not that any had lived- managed to pick away the wolfsbane there wouldn’t be a quick way out. The guards had more glue and wolfsbane anyway.

For the last three years people had been collected from across the country and were being shipped in huge 18 wheel trucks to a new location. Derek had overheard a guard saying they were headed to the Nevada desert, but for the moment they were camping in a cold parking lot. Camping was a relative term. They had no tents, their faces had muzzles on them, and there weren’t enough sleeping bags. The temperatures were reaching freezing and the rattling coughs around him made Derek certain that they’d be digging more shallow graves in the morning. The army was rounding up supernatural beings, religious minorities, and LGBT people. Many other groups had already been deported. There was talk about rounding up all African Americans, but so far they had managed to put up a better resistance. Derek suspected that they’d be quietly eliminated in other ways, or perhaps dealt with in the same fashion once they’d killed off the people they were relocating now. The fact of the matter was that Derek’s people hadn’t even known the government was aware of them so they’d quietly watched the rest taken and now it was their turn. So here their pack was, the majority being moved along with a small group of gay college kids and a single, frightened Muslim man who hadn’t stopped praying since he’d joined them.

Derek’s younger sister Cora whined in her sleep and Derek moved to nuzzle her only to be stopped by the damn cage on his face. He hated it. He hated everything around him and wanted to scream his rage to the sky but his throat was sore from his last howling session. His pack was also exhausted. He wasn’t going to chase them off. His mother whined miserably from her platform, longing to comfort her children and pack and aching for the warmth of the pile Derek was currently in. He wished he could crawl into the cage with her. He wished she were out. He wished his captors would spontaneously turn inside out while screaming in horrific pain until their organs ruptured and they died in even _part_ of the pain they deserved for the atrocities they delivered.

Laughter caught Derek’s attention. It was so unusual in this setting. He stood up and moved to where Peter was standing watching the area around them. Derek was supposed to be sleeping because he was the next on guard duty… not that they could do much against the guards except growl and posture. Peter’s silver coat shone in the partial moon and Derek leaned against him for warmth as he watched the goings on. The guards had decided to have a bit of ‘fun’ with the college kids they’d collected. It was cold and they’d been ‘marching’ for months on end collecting people and delivering them to certain death, so Derek wasn’t surprised they’d found their inhuman side along the way.

They were raping them.

The _hypocrites_.

The _beasts_.

They were the worst sort of scum of the earth.

They were in control and no one was left to do anything about it.

Derek turned away from the screams and sobs and laid himself back down with his pack. He put both feet over his ears and pictured a meadow under the moonlight, crickets loudly chirping, his sisters frolicking, his mother’s howls, anything to block out the sound of the poor young men and women being tortured nearby. He could do nothing. Their bullets were wolfsbane and their morals were nonexistent.

Derek was prodded awake by Peter in his muzzle and stood up to move to the front, shivering at the cold that blew through his fir. He’d survive. The humans, however, weren’t so lucky. Three more were dead and he could smell the corpse gasses on the breeze. Derek wished they’d at least move them, but in all likelihood the poor things would remain right where they were until the locals decided to bury or burn them. The camp was quiet now, the victims that survived sleeping off their torture or drugged beyond response. Derek stayed on his feet even though he’d rather sit down. He couldn’t fall asleep. Not while protecting (ineffectively) his pack and family. There were still 31 of them left and Derek intended to spend as much time with them as he could until their lives were ended. Perhaps they’d find a way to escape. Perhaps they’d…

Derek’s eyes narrowed. A scent had caught up on the breeze, but amongst the rest of the odors it wasn’t suspect until he’d seen _movement._ A human was creeping along the edge of the camp, closer and closer to where Derek’s pack lay. More laughter met Derek’s ears and he realized what had happened. The guards had changed at the same time as Derek’s pack had switched watchers. The new set wanted to have ‘fun’ with the humans as well and were rooting through to see who was worth fucking. The human creeping towards him didn’t smell of semen so he must have avoided the first round, but he was sure to be found in this new search so he was attempting to hide amongst the werewolves. Even their humans were left untouched by the guards since they were viewed as inhuman as well.

Derek watched as the frightened, chain hobbled, skinny young man slipped along their edge, crawled towards Derek on exposed knees, and cowered down in front of him. His body language was all wolf even though he babbled in English. His scent was faintly that of another pack, but he must have been separated from them for a long time. Desperation poured off of him and he was reduced to the word ‘please’ over and again. If he was used to being amongst werewolves he’d be missing the comfort of a warm body and the unity of their bond. Derek’s mother would have to decide if he could stay, but for now Derek wasn’t opposed to company. He shifted about and lay down beside the shaking human, welcoming him to keep warm against him. The human pressed in, further showing werewolf social skills as he sniffed along Derek’s body and offered his own body for perusal. Derek drew in his unfamiliar scent and then let the human curl up against him. It was cold and the human’s jeans were torn, but at least he had a thick jacket on. He tucked his legs mostly into the jacket and pulled in his arms and became a ball of frightened misery. Derek laid his head over the human’s torso to give him more warmth and the human relaxed beneath him. He _was_ used to pack. He was asleep in minutes and Derek settled in to his lack of company once again.

The shift change meant budging the human so Derek stood, nudged him with his muzzle, and watched the human uncurl. He followed Derek to wear he was lying between Cora and Laura and chose to place himself closer to Laura. Derek admired his judgment. Cora was fast and vicious but Laura was a force to be reckoned with. Had they not been drugged when captured he doubted she’d have been taken alive. Derek lay down on the human’s other side and this time he didn’t bother curling into his jacket. He fully utilized their warmth by burrowing into Laura and Derek’s fur, practically laying on top of Laura and inviting Derek to spoon him tightly with a single puppy-eyed glance. Derek wasn’t going to deny him comfort. He’d probably die soon just like the rest of the humans. Just like Derek’s brother.

Derek woke to the feel of another packmate prodding the human practically covered by Derek’s body. He growled instinctively, wanting to keep him safe, and then sat up in surprise at his reaction. The human was inspiring a deep urge to protect in him and Derek couldn’t understand why. He was just a little mole-speckled twenty-year-old queer. Why care?

His packmate- a beta named Boyd- huffed at him in amusement and left them to their own devices. Derek helped the human stand as he groggily shook out the pins and needles in his legs. He ran a hand through Derek’s fur and smiled down at him.

“Thank you,” The human told him softly, “I’m ready to meet the alpha now.”

Derek walked him over to the caged platform and Derek huffed up at his mother, tail wagging lovingly as he pranced briefly to bring a smile to her lupine face. The human shamelessly reached up into the cage with both hands. Talia wanted contact, of course, so she didn’t hesitate to press her head into his hands and the human cooed and told her she was beautiful. Derek was relieved to hear that the human didn’t talk to her in a babying voice, but with genuine awe at being given the honor to see and touch her. He looked at her as if she were a goddess and Derek wholeheartedly approved. The human stepped back hesitantly, clearly not wanting to let her go. The guards were starting to round everyone up and push them back into the 18 wheelers and they had to get their food and go. Derek led the human back to the rest of the pack and he let them rub against him, dropping to all fours to be on their level and rubbing right back. By the time the guards came over he smelled of pack and was pressed against Derek’s side again. Talia was giving him a knowing look and Derek’s stomach twisted a bit. It had nothing to do with the disgusting excuse for food they were handing out. Handfuls of jerky were dangled above them by the guards and his pack shoved at each other to get some. They couldn’t pick them up off the ground but the human could. He grabbed it and crouched down and pressed a piece on Derek. He licked it out of the human’s hand and swallowed it down.

“There,” The human whispered, “Little better.”

He bit into the food while a guard called out that he shouldn’t be there.

“I’m pack!” He shouted back.

“You’re with the fags!”

“You’ve heard of a fag hag, right? It’s like that, but with fur! They’re my beastie boys!”

“Fine, stay there,” A guard scoffed, “They kill you off it’s on you!”

“Idiots,” The human scoffed, ducking beneath Derek’s head and pressing against his chest, “You wouldn’t kill me. We’re pack now. Pack is family.”

Derek wanted to ask him his name, but he couldn’t. Not with the muzzle on his face and his voice stolen from him. Derek had always been a silent wolf, content to let others vocalize while he drifted on the pack’s surface like a leaf. He had been an angry child and had found that stopping his voice let the anger simmer until it burned out during the full moon when he could let himself howl it out. He had spent most of his time in his wolf form whenever possible, but for the first time in his life he wanted to be human. He wanted to explore his face with his fingers and whisper his own name into his ears. He wanted to breathe in his scent and press kisses to his neck. He wanted to know whose name to growl when he came inside the slender being. All humans in a pack automatically took on an ‘omega’ standing, which meant that they were the pack’s frustration relief. He could- technically- mount him without repercussions. Consent was mandatory in Talia’s pack, and Derek was a firm believer in it as well, but a human who knew pack social protocol would bend over willingly without fuss. Of course, waiting until they were out of the mess they were in was a necessity as well.

The day was spent inside of a cramped 18-wheeler trailer. Vents had been placed in the sides to let in air but it was hot inside. Painfully hot. His human stripped off all of his clothes and lay on the ground with the rest of the wolves. He moaned as the shifting upset his stomach and sweated with them. They panted and his eyes fluttered weakly. He stank. They stank. The trailer stank. The world was suffering and they were the suffering world. Derek’s body wanted to respond to his beautiful naked human, but he was miserable. His cock slid from the sheath to keep cool rather than to mount his future lover. He let it hang as free as the other males in their pack. Eventually the sun began to lower and the noon heat dissipated. They stopped for water. Bowls were placed on the ground at the end of the trailer and filled with water. It wasn’t enough. His mother on her pedestal growled for them to be civil, but she could only give so much order to the pack with them starving, dehydrated, afraid, and her mouth silenced. His human stood up, towering above them in his naked glory.

“Hey! Whoa! You’ll spill it! Six bowls! Six lines! Let’s go! Like school! You remember school, right? You’re not beasts, don’t act like you are!”

His mate worked his way to the front amongst the shamed wolves, “The seventh bowl is for the alpha. Remember the alpha? She is your strength. You are her power. Don’t let her down. Omegas to the back… myself included. I’m taking this to our alpha.”

He collected the seventh bowl and walked it to the front to give to the alpha. She drank deeply, but left much behind and turned her head towards her children. Derek’s human nodded and turned to them.

“Okay, the alpha has spoken- or nodded, as the case may be- so black wolf here and the wolves I am assuming are his siblings are drinking from _this_ bowl. The rest of you- line. They’ll move soon. Let’s go! A few licks and then the next person get’s some. Person, remember? Be people. Be werewolf people, but be people. Not animals.”

The human brought the last bowl to the Hale’s and placed it down with Derek’s siblings. Derek met his mother’s eyes and she lowered her head slowly. Agreement. Acknowledgement. Derek growled at his siblings and nudged his human with his muzzle.

“Ow, I don’t have permission. I know how this works,” The human replied, pushing him back.

Derek growled and Laura agreed with him, having silently communicated with their mother as well. She nudged the human rather than risk the bowl.

“Okay, okay,” Derek’s human nodded and picked up the bowl, pulling in two deep gulps before putting it down. He moaned in relief at his swollen, dry tongue.

Laura drank next, Derek, then Cora. Uncle Peter watched them quietly and licked the rest of the bowl dry. Their pack members were whining miserably. Some hadn’t gotten water and were headed to the alpha to complain. She was whining right back, miserable and sorry for them. She couldn’t even lean out to comfort them since the wolfsbane stopped her.

“We have to get out of here,” Derek’s human stated, “There are rebel alliances- my term for them- and they’re fighting this. We can join them. They’ll accept us.”

Derek leaned his head against his human’s side and the human nuzzled into his fur, “You smell so good. I mean, I love wolf scent, but you smell even better than most wolves. I miss my pack. They’re all gone. If we all escape together, I can stay with you, right? You’ve accepted me as pack so… I can stay?”

Derek whined and tucked the human closer against his chest with his chin while Laura pushed at him with her paw to shove him firmly against Derek. The human huffed, imitating werewolf laughter in wolf form and Cora’s tongue lolled out in amusement. Their human pressed his head against each of them and curled up with Derek and his family. They slept because it was all they could do and when the doors opened the human made the first move.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek’s human had been as unashamed of nudity as a werewolf was, but what Derek hadn’t noticed was his clever little fingers. He’d been working bits of wood out of the wheeled platform Talia was trapped on and he’d used it to pick at her lock. Derek had watched it in boredom, unconvinced he could do anything of import until the lock fell open with a click. The entire pack went still, heads lifting and silence falling. The human took in a slow breath and reached across the wolfsbane border, touching the hardened substance and muttering low under his breath.

“I believe you are powerless. I believe. I believe. I believe.”

A blue flash had Derek blinking and then Talia’s door slowly swung open as she leaned out into the main area. Talia’s mouth opened and her teeth flashed and she leaped forward to land on the main ground, growl low as she asserted that her vengeance would be made real. The human wisely cowered before her, but rather than fear he stank of excitement. Talia moved forward her tongue gracing Stiles’ neck as she accepted his submission. Her teeth lashed out, tearing at Peter’s muzzle. It too was lined with wolfsbane and she reared back in outrage.

Talia was beautiful and terrible in her fury and she turned to Derek’s human with an angry snarl. Derek instinctively darted in front of him to protect him, ducking down submissively even as he stood his ground. Talia shouldered Peter, shoving him forward and Derek understood. The human was coaxed forward and he wrapped his hands around the cage on Peter’s expressive face. Peter’s ears dropped but his eyes slid away from the human towards Derek. There was a knowing look in his eyes, as if he held some secret that Derek was close to understanding.

“I believe you are powerless. I believe. I believe. I believe.”

The dust crumbled away, flashing blue sparkles that dwindled like fireflies dying. Talia’s teeth wrenched the metal and leather aside and Peter’s head flew back to let out a triumphant howl. The howl was echoed by the rest of the pack and the human threw his head back to howl with them. The driver of the cab came over a speaker to tell them to shut up, but that human didn’t speak wolf. HE didn’t know what he was hearing. He thought they were mourning their captivity, but they were plotting their vengeance. There would be resistance when the doors opened again. Their human moved through the pack and destroyed the magic that bound them while Derek’s packmates freed each other one muzzle at a time. They would have the element of surprise, but the human’s still had wolfsbane bullets. Derek listened as his human muttered out plans to them in the darkness, detailing ways to take advantage while babbling about video games and plots from books. Derek stared up at him in wonder but kept his wolf form. It wasn’t time yet. They needed the protection of pelt, and their fur was keeping some of the filth from their captivity from overwhelming them.

The doors opened and their naked human was first, darting forward to throw his shirt over a guard’s face. The surprise attack of a naked boy distracted the guards who were so used to mocking and abusing the humans that they saw no threat in a single one attacking. Not until the fury of thirty-one werewolves launched out at them. Blood stained the ground. The screams of their enemies could not be enough. Derek drank of their blood to settle his thirst in more ways than one. His human mate stole a gun and proved himself skilled as he took out one enemy after another. When the battle ended their pack was smaller. Boyd and Erica lay side by side, their bodies riddled with blackened bullet holes. Derek mourned them only briefly. There was no time.

His human mate stole clothes and secured the keys from the guards. He unlocked the doors of the other trailer, freeing frightened humans whose cuffs he unshackled. He told the humans that Talia was their savior but they shied away. His human kept walking forward, trying to convince them even as he shoved himself into a coat to ward off the chill in the air.

“Listen, I know what you’ve been told, but just like gay people aren’t pedophiles, werewolves _aren’t_ _monsters_. They’re the reason I’m free, and they’re the reason you’re free. We can work together to-“

Derek had transformed before he knew it, standing up and squaring off. He would _not_ lose his human packmate to the other humans. He would not let him leave him!

“Hey! Human!” Derek barked out, “Get back here!”

The group of humans looked over at Derek in confusion and his human pointed to himself with a baffled look on his face. Derek nodded sharply, eyebrows going up to ask him how he could possibly be so _stupid_ as to assume Derek would speak to anyone else. His human didn’t hesitate to return and Derek relaxed significantly as he came closer with his head ducked submissively.

“Forgive me, Alpha,” His mate stated, eyes meeting his emploringly as he communicated non-verbally the way a ‘wolf would in four-legged form, “I thought you’d want to add them to your pack. I won’t delay us-“

“I’m not the alpha, dumbass,” Derek snapped.

Peter was laughing, head lowered as he snorted and chuffed in amusement. Talia transformed and stepped forward, breasts still heaving from their battle. She smiled at the human and stepped forward.

“I am Talia Hale, alpha of the Hale pack. What is your name?”

“Me? Stiles,” Stiles replied, repeating his submissive motions for Talia, “Thank you for accepting me into your pack, Alpha.”

“Welcome, Stiles,” She replied, “You have our gratitude.”

Derek watched his mother step forward and their foreheads touched briefly as Stiles smiled up at her in relief. Then she stepped aside and gestured for Derek to attend to him. Derek met the human’s eyes again and he gave Derek a hesitant look over.

“Are you the black wolf?” He asked.

Derek nodded. For all that he’d wanted to speak to the human he was intensely drawn to he was now at a loss for words. The human smiled softly.

“Thank you. Again. I’m going to find some supplies and a hat or something, I’m freezing now that we’re out of the truck.”

Derek watched as his the human headed away from him, realization slowly dawning. How could he have taken so long to realize? Derek followed the human, brushing past packmates who held up food they had found in offering to the alpha’s son. Derek watched his mate collect his more clothes and tug them on, steadying him when he nearly toppled over.

“Oh, thanks,” He grinned over his shoulder, “Playing lacrosse made me less awkward, but I’m still kind of a walking disaster.”

“I’m Derek,” Derek stated, determined to talk to his mate the way he’d planned.

“Are they finding food?” He asked excitedly, “Excuse me, big guy. My stomach is not okay with this whole lack of food thing. Or showers, but being cold and all…”

 _Damn it!_ Derek thought to himself angrily, _I should have brought him food!_

Derek followed his mate who was happily accepting food and water from other omegas before parking himself down and guzzling the water. He seemed to navigate werewolf culture easily, identifying wolves on the same social level as he was by their behavior and joining them. Derek knelt behind him, pressing close to keep his human warm. Stiles glanced back at him and considered his naked body for a moment.

“Can I sit in your lap?” Stiles asked.

Derek put an arm around him and hauled him into his lap and Stiles sighed contentedly, “Thanks. The ground is freezing cold.”

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and nuzzled into his shoulder as the human sat in his lap and devoured the food he’d received. The humans were hesitantly mingling with the pack but Talia was sniffing the air and staring around herself with narrowed eyes. Humans and werewolves moved about, collecting supplies and raiding their guard’s possessions. Derek ate from Stiles’ fingers and he seemed amused at the fact the werewolf was more content to eat from his hands than a bowl. He readily accepted Derek’s attention, and that was all Derek needed for now. When the danger passed he’d sit his mate down and explain that this wasn’t just pack cuddles or warmth.

Talia’s howl signaled the end of resting and mourning. Boyd and Erica had been buried and Derek gave their grave a lingering glance before he followed the rest of his pack to where Talia stood with her arms crossed and worry in her eyes. Derek dropped down to all fours, pulling his fur out to keep himself warm as he trotted over to join the ring of betas surrounding his mother. His human stayed behind with the omegas until Talia called him forward.

“Stiles? Do you have information for us?”

Talia waited for him to speak while he shifted a moment and then nodded, “I know that there are a few groups. They took the high ground so they’ll be in mountain ranges. They’re living off the grid but I figure that’s nothing compared to what we’ve just been through.”

Derek nodded and the group agreed, but Talia frowned.

“Do you know of a specific location?”

“Well… no, but I do know where my pack was going to go before they were m-murdered. It’s an old ski lodge. We’d have to get there before it snows, though.”

“Then we move quickly. Tell me, do you want to be turned?”

Stiles shrugged, “It’s not something I’ve asked for.”

“Very well,” She nodded, “Then Derek will carry you.”

Stiles blinked and Derek darted in front of him, squaring his lupine shoulder’s proudly. Stiles grinned and climbed onto his back, straddling his hips and giving him a squeeze with his thighs that made Derek quiver with excitement.

“Onward, mighty steed!” Stiles chirped.

Derek huffed in amusement and took off at a fast run as his packmates leapt forward. Stiles nearly fell but managed to keep his seat as they went on full tilt. Their feel flew across the ground under cover of darkness. They had to get somewhere safe from hateful eyes by morning which meant their exhaustion had to be ignored. Stiles’ teeth chattered but he didn’t losen his grip. When Talia stopped again it was at a park. The wolves all took turns transforming into human form to drink from the water fountain there. Stiles did calisthetics and ran in place while he waited for his turn. He was likely trying to warm himself up and Derek worriedly sniffed at him. He still smelled healthy, if filthy from their journey. He leaned into Derek unconsciously when the werewolf came closer to him and Derek preened and flexed his muscles proudly. Stiles’ eyes darted away, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Derek smirked but didn’t insist on his admiration. He’d get time alone with Stiles when they were safe and both didn’t smell like captivity.

There were woods near the park so an argument broke out. Move on since this was likely the first place the government would look for them, or stay briefly and rest since they were all beaten (literally and figuratively) and there was no telling what kind of shelter lay ahead if any. Stiles was on the side of insisting they go on and Talia listened to everyone before nodding in agreement with Stiles. They would continue. Derek’s back was sore, but he put up no protest as Stiles climbed up and wrapped his arms around him again. They took off at a quick run, energized from the brief rest and their Alpha’s stoic surety in their survival.

Hours passed. The sun rose and they found their way along back roads and alleys. Traffic began to pick up just as they reached another set of woods and this time there were no choices. It was just a tiny spillway, barely enough space for a paddle of ducks let alone a pack of wolves. They ducked down low in the tall grass and transformed back and forth to talk or pass around supplies. Derek let Stiles feed him again, enjoying the human’s caress as he petted Derek’s fur. He slept against him while using his coat for a blanket for most of the day. A huge truck passed while Stiles was sleeping and the scent of trapped humans reached their noses. The group shuddered and whined in fear, but no one came to check the spillway.

When the sun set again Talia roused them all and they drank the filthy water before setting off. Stiles refused to drink any but Derek wasn’t surprised. His human was more likely to become ill from it than the wolves were. However, that meant that Stiles was on dry rations of food and no water for the day, and when a dry cough started rattling out of his chest Derek made the call to break away from the rest of the pack. He headed for the scent of food, bags, and clothing, and soon came across a mall. He’d been searching for a water fountain, but the small park near it didn’t contain any and there were none around the building. Derek whined as he stood outside the glass doors and contemplated. The security cameras had likely already caught them on tape, but no one would review the night tapes if they didn’t set off the alarms. He could either find Stiles fresh water and endanger his pack, or run the risk of his human mate becoming ill.

“Derek,” Stiles whispered, his voice hoarse, “It’s fine. Let’s catch up. We’ll find supplies later. It’s too risky here.”

Derek agreed and they took off at a fast pace again, leaving behind any hope of Derek keeping his fragile mate safe. The pack had already headed up the mountain when Derek got closer to their scent. They had put on a burst of speed at the sight of safety. Derek knew where they were going now. Years ago he’d come to this area with his mother and gone skiing. He’d been young at the time and had hated it, but his older sister and most of his family had enjoyed their time. Now they were heading to the lodge to look for safety and one of Stiles’ groups of rebels. Derek hoped they were welcome. He hoped a group even existed, because if they didn’t than the chances were they’d have to fight their way to claim the lodge. There was little they could do, few resources or options, but Derek didn’t want them to become the monsters they were already being punished for being. Still, if they were denied basic human rights, what choice did they have but to take in order to survive?

Halfway up the mountain Stiles grunted that he had to get down. Derek lowered him and he scrambled off the path into some bushes to relieve himself. He didn’t pee. Derek whined and paced anxiously. He was staring up at a bit of icicle when Stiles staggered out of the bushes and groaned miserably.

“Next time I eat salty dried meats without water, remind me to lube up my asshole before shitting. That was awful. Like… seriously awful. I think I tore something.”

Derek hurried over to sniff at him worriedly but Stiles shoved him aside and yelped in horror.

“Dude! That was _not_ an invitation to sniff my ass! Seriously, I used _leaves_ to wipe up and I wasn’t clean before hand. You should worry less about my perforated pucker and more about your nose!”

Derek huffed at him in frustration. Of course he stank. They _both_ stank. It was a horrible situation and Derek’s fur was in a condition that was downright shameful. Stiles’ _health_ was more important than how pretty he looked or smelled. Thankfully there was only a slight smell of blood and none of sickness so Derek shrugged it off and waited for Stiles to mount him again. Instead the human opted to walk for a bit. He babbled about how he thought the pack might be close because he could see tracks and then began to drag a branch behind him to cover them up. He was worried for their pack and Derek found it painfully endearing. He helped Stiles up onto his back when the human began to stagger and they walked with the limb dragging behind them. Stiles wiggled them around to make it less obvious, but it would really only hide the tracks from a novice or someone flying overhead. It wouldn’t conceal them from a tracker.

Derek hurried to the top of the mountain long after Stiles dropped the branch and simply dozed on top of him. He’d wobbled precariously on his back but was conscious enough to hold on. Derek reached the top with a ball of anxiety in his gut that was tied to the slender man on his back. He worried the pack would be dead or embroiled in battle when he reached the lodge, but the doors opened for him and his sister welcomed him in.

“You took your sweet time! Follow me. We have something set up for your human.”

Derek followed Laura up a fight of steps to the second floor balcony that overlooked the lodge’s entryway. The lodge’s second floor had a propane fireplace that they had torn apart to make wood burning since the place was clearly without power. Strangers were sitting around the fire and talking, food and drink passed between them. Laura led him past dining tables to a row of doors. She opened one and Derek hurried inside to find his mother exiting the hot tub in what was probably the honeymoon suite. She was drying off her hair after having washed and welcomed him with a warm smile.

“The bath is all yours, dearest. I’m afraid it’s only warm rather than hot, but it cycles well and we’ve been told that individual baths aren’t allowed due to water conservation.”

Talia wrapped the towel around herself and Derek dumped Stiles onto the floor. He transformed and began stripping the human while turning to Laura.

“He needs _drinkable_ water, Laur.”

“On it,” She nodded.

Stiles grumbled and sat up a bit, helping Derek strip him. The beta helped the trembling human into the water and he sighed in relief, sagging down into one of the seats and moaning loudly.

“Oh my gosh, this is paradise. I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Derek snorted, “It’s barely warm.”

“It’s hot to me, man. I’m _freezing_. Do you think I’ll lose a toe?” Stiles asked, lifting a foot out of the water.

Derek took his heal in hand and sniffed at his toes to check for dead flesh, “You’re fine.”

“What about my fingers?” Stiles stuck them out and Derek did the same, shaking his head at Stiles’ concern, “My ears?”

Derek leaned in and sniffed Stiles’ entire neck on his way up to his ears, hoping to engage the human in a bit of play now that they had water and soap at their fingertips. He reached for a bar of the stuff and began cleaning the arm of the hand he was still holding.

“Thanks,” Stiles sank back lazily, “I’m beat. I don’t know how you’re still standing.”

Derek didn’t respond, more interested in washing his mate up. He didn’t seem responsive to Derek’s flirting so he scrubbed him up and down instead, lifting him partway over his shoulder to wash his bottom. The human yelped in surprise, but Derek just continued until he’d gotten him clean down to his knees. He lowered Stiles into the water again and washed his feet and calves one at a time. Stiles was staring at him with wide eyes, but grabbed the soap up when Derek presented him with a damp back.

“Hey, I’ve got your water,” Laura spoke up, and Stiles dropped the soap to flee to the edge and gulp it down.

Laura laughed, “You’re scaring him with your big scowly face, bro. Try smiling for once. Omegas have feelings, too.”

“I know that,” Derek grunted irritably.

Stiles turned back to him. Derek had recovered the soap and was washing himself, frowning down into the water at his sister’s teasing. She left Stiles with a second glass of water which he was sipping at slowly while watching Derek.

“I wasn’t the only omega in my… my last pack,” Stiles said softly.

Derek nodded, not really listening. He was trying to figure out how to show the human that Derek would be a good mate for him. Stiles took the soap and continued washing Derek, his hands trembling a bit.

“Sit,” Derek ordered.

Stiles smiled a bit and gave up the soap, singing under the water to dampen his hair and then coming up to lather it with the soap still left on his hands. He ducked again and came up with his hair plastered to his head and a relieved grin.

“I know what my responsibilities are,” Stiles told him, “I’m… I’m consenting.”

Derek tilted his head to one side, surprised that Stiles was phrasing things quite that way. However, he wasn’t about to argue with _consent._ Stiles was offering up his body on a platter and Derek was set to feast… once he was well enough.

“You’re shaking,” Derek stated, “When you’re better.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smiled softly, “I wasn’t really required to… do stuff… before.”

Derek frowned. Stiles was intelligent and clearly strong (for a human). Not utilizing his assets was a mistake that only a new alpha would make.

“Your alpha must have been young,” Derek decided.

“Well, yeah, and he was basically my bro,” Stiles replied, his cheeks turning red as he recalled his loss.

Derek dunked himself to wash off the soap and stepped closer, pulling Stiles against himself to comfort his mourning human. However there were others waiting to use the tub and they’d cut in line due to Derek’s rank and Stiles’ need so he couldn’t keep cuddling him there. He scooped the human up and took his shivering mate to a nearby bench where he sat him in his lap and wrapped him in a towel. He fluffed his hair up while drying him and the human leaned close as his teeth chattered.

“Feeling that luke-warm water now,” Stiles stammered.

“Let’s go,” Derek replied, wrapping him up tight in a towel and carrying him in his arms.

They headed out and Derek’s mother, greeting him wrapped in a robe this time, smiled softly at the sight of Derek holding a trembling Stiles.

“He is well?”

“Still a bit dehydrated,” Derek reported, “But he’s unharmed.”

“Good,” She smiled warmly, “This is their medical wing, so we’ll be heading to the back area where there are open rooms. You’ll be with your siblings… unless you’d prefer to stay with the couples, now?”

“Yes,” Derek nodded. After all, Stiles _had_ consented.

Talia smiled fondly and stroked Derek’s cheek and Stiles’ damp hair, “Keep him warm and dry. Humans are more delicate than werewolves.”

Derek huffed but didn’t respond. He wanted to remind her that he had grown up with two human siblings, but he wasn’t about to rub her loss in her face. They were both still mourning them. Stiles followed his mother to the new area they were living in, showing him a pair of rooms being utilized by mated couples.

Derek held Stiles tightly a moment, a thrill going up his spine as he entered the chambers. Wolves separated by ABO status in social situations, but their sleeping arrangements were based on relationships since mates often bridged those gaps. As children, siblings all slept together until they were mated, even past puberty. In group situations such as this one, unmated wolves would be bunking up with _all_ the kids. Most mated the second they reached puberty, but the few who didn’t ended up stuck with the children in group settings. Since his siblings were all mated Derek would have had to sleep alone for years had his uncle Peter not been similarly unmated. His mother had decided that for their mental health they should bunk up and the two had been sharing a king-sized bed for nearly a year before the plague of humans descended on them. Derek was looking forward to cuddling with someone he could be intimate with for the first time. He’d spent far too much time sating himself on omegas, giving them a brief snuggle to thank them, and then going back to lay in a cold bed with his distant uncle. He wanted comfort and companionship, not just a body nearby.

As an unmated omega Stiles was technically up for grabs- of the literal sort- from any beta or alpha in the pack that wanted to lie with him. Most mated wolves didn’t stray but open relationships existed, so there were quite a few who might want to bed him. Derek had to remedy that by claiming Stiles so the omega was off the list of available omegas.

“Cool, pack snuggles,” Stiles yawned, “I’m so freaking tired, but… hey, I wanted to ask the alpha a question!”

Stiles flailed but Derek held him firmly, “Tomorrow.”

“We’re in a huge building with a bunch of strangers,” Stiles frowned, “You aren’t _concerned?_ ”

“Why would I be?” Derek huffed, “My mother trusts them.”

“Oh, she’s your mom? I was thinking you guys were related, but I wasn’t sure. So you’re pretty high up in the pack hierarchy, right? And I noticed you act like a beta, so why are you stuck taking care of me? Did I garner favor or something? Can humans even move up to beta?”

“No,” Derek replied, deciding that was a fit answer for all of his questions.

Derek glanced around, asking with his eyes where he and Stiles could sleep. Mattresses had been spread out on the floor, doing away with the frames to give it a more open feeling. Derek found a portion that no one was lying on when the pack around him shrugged in disinterest. No one was claiming spots yet, apparently. Some seemed to still be out washing up and Derek could see one pair shifting against each other in the age old dance of intimacy. Derek chose to move to a spot far from them since Stiles was so tired he was yawning and blinking already. Derek dropped down to his knees and lowered his mate to the bedding, accepting a blanket a beta hurried to hand him. Derek smiled softly and accepted it. He was _here_. Part of the mated mini-pack within his own pack. They were welcoming him and watching closely for the act that would bind Stiles to him for life.

Derek knew humans tended not to be very loyal so he was weighing the conversation he’d have to have with him eventually. Stiles was versed in werewolf culture, but he was still human. He might want to have an open relationship. Derek wasn’t game, but he also wasn’t going to restrict his mate. They’d met later in life than most pairs so he might even have a sexual partner already who he was loathe to leave. Derek took a deep breath. He had to settle this before his exhausted human could sleep.

“I have to ask you a few questions,” Derek told him.

Stiles nodded weakly, cuddling into Derek’s warmth and glancing around himself for something. His stomach growled a moment later and Derek frowned as he wrapped them up in blankets. Stiles was weak and he considered him not well enough to eat communally. Derek sat up and asked a nearby omega to bring them both food. The omega nodded and hurried out on her task as Derek returned to snuggling his mate.

“I get it,” Stiles replied, “I’m new.”

“I know you’re tired,” Derek replied, “I’ll keep this brief.”

“You seem skilled at that,” Stiles smirked a bit, his face close to Derek’s neck as he snuggled in against his chest, “You’re so _warm_.”

“Mm,” Derek agreed to both statements, “Do you have a partner already?”

“Like… a sexual one?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes.”

“No,” Stiles replied, “I’m… uh… I’ve been with a girl a few times, but she and I split up a year or so ago. I’ve never been with a guy, but I’ve sort of… experimented? With myself? So, yeah. I’m not new to butt stuff.”

Derek smothered a smile. His mate was trying to level with him but he was so damn _adorable_.

“Okay,” Derek nodded, “Good to know. I’d like to claim you now. Can you handle that? Or should we wait until you’re better?”

“Um, better, I think,” Stiles replied, some tension draining out of his body, “Is that okay? I’m not, like, insulting you or something?”

“No, it’s fine,” Derek replied, glad the human couldn’t smell how _not_ fine it was. Derek wanted to mark him up and make sure no one even _considered_ trying to touch him. However, Stiles was tired and had just left a very frightening experience. They hadn’t raped him, but he’d witnessed it and been subjected to all sorts of abuse before he’d found Derek and asked for sanctuary. He was entitled to putting off their wedding for a bit.

The food arrived and Derek fed Stiles this time, gently coaxing the tired human to stay awake long enough to be satisfied. When he’d managed a few mouthfuls Derek decided that was enough to sustain him and ate the rest. He had no idea how long the human had been in captivity so his stomach might have shrunk, but he didn’t appear to be starved enough to lose muscle mass so that was a relief.

Derek forced his mate to rise and carried him to the bathroom that separated the two rooms the mates were using for their sleeping quarters. He located a couple of bagged toothbrushes and some toothpaste and his mate let out a happy crow and scrubbed his teeth for well over the two minutes Derek tended to brush his own teeth in. He rinsed, drank more water, peed without reservation with the door open, and then put his arms up for Derek to carry him back to bed.

Derek smiled and scooped him up. He was glad his mate was relying on him and reaching for him. Their situation hadn’t added a lot of trust that Derek could provide for him. Between not being able to protect him without the pack, not having time to hunt, and not finding him water, Derek was starting to feel like a shit partner.

“Oh, wow, a smile! Dude, you should smile more! You’re super fucking cute when you smile! Like, don’t get me wrong, I’m loving the smolder. You’re definitely the smolderiest, but there’s something to be said for being gorgeous and _not_ making small animals and thin humans flee in terror.”

“You’re not afraid of me,” Derek snorted, setting him back down and wrapping them up again. Stiles snuggled into him.

“Not afraid per se, no,” Stiles shook his head, “But I am under the distinct impression that you could wrip out my throat with your teeth without even trying.”

Derek snorted, rolling his eyes, “Any werewolf could.”

“Well, yeah,” Stiles laughed, “I’m 172 Ibs of weak flesh and bone, sarcasm is basically my only defense.”

“Do you need help getting to sleep?” Derek asked, not liking the direction the conversation was going in.

“Why? You going to rock me or something?” Stiles snorted, “What did you do to piss off your mom and end up my personal slave?”

Derek growled irritably and cupped Stiles’ groin to point out what he’d meant. He found his mate painfully attractive, but that didn’t mean he found him less _annoying_. Stiles’ mouth went slack at the contact and his eyes widened. It struck Derek then that Stiles could barely see and was probably babbling to overcompensate for his dim grasp of his surroundings. The light of a fireplace wasn’t exactly much for a human.

“You… you said we could wait,” Stiles whispered, licking his lips even as his hips twitched forward and then jerked back sharply.

“To claim you,” Derek nodded, “Because you’re weak and tired. Not to satisfy your needs.”

“M-mine?” He squeaked.

“If you want me to,” Derek replied.

Of course, there was no way in hell he wasn’t getting off, too. He’d just do it on his own so his strained mate could rest. Preferably against that shapely ass of his.

“Um… yeah. O-okay. Sure. If you want, I mean. I’m still not sure I understand why you’re so-“

His babbling finally stopped as Derek began to rub him him firmly with one hand. His stiffening member went from interested to fully erect in a matter of seconds, bringing a savage grin to Derek’s lips. His mate _wanted him_. Stiles was going to be so sweet and delicious for him when Derek finally got to spread him out and take him. In the mean time, he was pressing tightly against Derek, mouth ghosting over the beta’s collar bone before simply burying his nose against his throat and whimpering.

Derek made short work of him, bringing him to a quick and shuddering release in the palm of his hand. He brought the slippery fluids to his mouth and licked his hand clean before rolling his relaxed mate over and slotting himself against his bubble butt. He rutted hard and his knot began to swell almost immediately. Derek groaned against Stiles’ shoulder. This was proof more sound than even his unusual craving for the human’s company. There was no denying what they were now. They were one claiming bite away from their future together and Derek was so heatedly aroused that even working his knot for the first time wasn’t going to make him take longer. He reached between them and gripped it tight while thrusting the head of his cock along the seam of his ass, making Stiles whimper and arch his back.

“Holy shit. Holy shit. You’re fucking _huge_.”

Derek’s only reply was a grunt as his dick pulsed across Stiles’ lower back. He squeezed himself tightly, his hand acting like Stiles’ channel when all he really wanted was to be inside his beautiful mate. It had to be enough for now. Stiles was trembling just from their current exertions, he wasn’t going to hurt his mate. Derek’s dick was pulsing frantically but he had to calm himself down. He’d spilled his seed. He didn’t need to keep going no matter how much he wanted to. Derek calmed himself with a few breaths as he slid beneath the blankets to lick Stiles clean. The human pushed his ass back against Derek’s tongue so he spent a moment drowning in his scent as he ate his ass long after his seed was gone from the furled entrance. Stiles whined and pushed back against him so much that Derek reached around to find him hard again.

“S-sorry,” Stiles gasped, “Dunno why I’m so… fucking randy.”

Derek growled in approval and stroked him firmly while lapping at his hole. When that proved to be too little to finish him off he turned the writhing human over and swallowed his dick down. Derek had usually favored women in bed, so his prowess here was less than he’d have liked, but Stiles apparently had no complaints. He panted, whined, and filled Derek’s hungry mouth with his spunk. The beta licked him clean and climbed up to kiss him hungrily when he found his mate completely sated and lax in the bed. Stiles’ mouth was open so Derek licked into it hungrily before moving down his neck to mouth at his throat.

“Want to claim you so much,” Derek growled, “Need you. My beautiful mate.”

“You just sucked me into a state of oblivion, you want to take me, you do it. Fucking hell! Just be gentle, okay? I’m, like, new to this.”

Derek sucked in a breath at the sudden permission and grasped his mate against himself tightly. He let his teeth fall and mouthed along his shoulder for a safe spot. He couldn’t draw _too_ much blood, because humans healed differently than werewolves. He had to make sure Stiles wasn’t permanently harmed or his health threatened.

Derek cradled him close, stroking his body lovingly as he drowned in his mate’s scent and the need he was feeling. He hiked Stiles’ sleep-heavy leg over his hip and pulled him as close as he could without being inside of him. He was still hard but more urgent than a second climax for him was the claiming bite. He would have a lifetime to fuck Stiles if he _claimed him_. It was just a pity that Stiles couldn’t do the same in return. Humans couldn’t mark up werewolves, but Derek had been told about ways that it was possible to at least put a sort of claiming mark on himself. He’d try it to see if Stiles was game. In the mean time…

Derek had found a spot on Stiles’ shoulder that was mostly flesh and fat. It wouldn’t be the obvious spot to claim someone, but if he were pressured for sex from some idiot alpha or beta he could easily pull his shirt aside to show his mark. Derek mouthed it a moment, sucking on the flesh out of sheer enjoyment, and then bit down.

Stiles _screamed_. He screamed and bucked and Derek had to hold him against himself tightly to stop him tearing his own flesh. Derek swallowed the blood that flowed and licked him gently, pulling pain from Stiles’ body the second he could get his teeth free safely. Stiles sagged against him, panting raggedly and trembling as fear stink rolled off of him.

“The fuck?” Someone muttered nearby, huffing and rolling about, “You two okay?”

“He fucking bit me!” Stiles wailed, struggling in his arms.

Derek frowned against his skin and gently bit down with human teeth to put pressure on the wound.

“Well, yeah, you said to let him claim you. Calm the fuck down. We’re trying to _sleep_ here. Jeez,” The werewolf huffed.

“He’s a human, he might not know,” Another werewolf pointed out helpfully, “You okay, kiddo?”

“Y-yeah,” Stiles panted, “M’I gonna turn?”

A few wolves chuckled, but the helpful one spoke up again. Derek recognized his voice as Isaac, “Not from a beta, no. He’s just marking you as his so you don’t get mounted by every horny wolf in the area.”

“Oh. Well. That’s helpful,” Stiles replied anxiously, his scent starting to ease up.

“Good,” An angry Kali growled, “Now shut the fuck up. Fucking whiner.”

Derek growled at her but was more engaged in Stiles than her bitching. He tested his grip by gently easing up and no blood spurted, so he released Stiles’ wounded shoulder. The human hissed as bloodflow rushed back to the area, but Derek sniffed it and found the wound wasn’t too deep. A hospital would probably stitch him up, but Derek knew that he wasn’t in danger from the injury. He’d bind it gently with some tape and let it heal naturally. His saliva’s properties should avoid infection for him, but just in case he’d keep an eye on the wound.

“Shh,” Derek soothed, despite the fact Stiles was only breathing a bit fast, “It’s over. That’s the worst part. C’mere. Your turn.”

“I don’t have teeth,” Stiles whispered, “I mean, I _have_ teeth, but…”

Derek slicked out a claw and sliced a spot on his neck, pressing Stiles’ face to it, “Just suck on it like you’re giving me a hickey.”

Stiles latched on obediently and made a repulsed sound around his mouthful of blood. Then he began to suckle. Then he pressed tightly against Derek and began to suck _hard_. Derek’s eyebrows rose as Stiles clutched him tightly and suckled hungrily on his wound. It was closing quickly despite Stiles’ toungue lashing out and dipping inside and the human made a disappointed sound when the blood stopped flowing. He pulled back, panting a bit and smelling of embarrassment and fear. Likely he was surprised he’d enjoyed the taste, but as a werewolf Derek knew the flavor to be delightful and the warmth to be soothing. He’d been so intent on keeping Stiles unharmed that he hadn’t had the chance to properly enjoy it, but he didn’t regret that. He wanted his mate safe and marked, and the result was certainly satisfying.

“It’s okay,” Derek soothed, pressing a kiss to his lips, “Shh, sleep, my gorgeous mate.”

“M’kay,” Stiles replied, sleepy and plaint in his arms.

Derek turned him again, rearranging his limbs like a doll until the human was the little spoon. He held him gently, breathing in his scent from the back of his head and wondering how he had finally, _finally_ found happiness right on the edge of war, famine, and genocide.

“So, are we like… engaged or something?”

Derek snorted, “Or something.”

“Married?” Stiles slurred, his voice tired and heavy.

“Yes. Sleep. Or I’ll rip out your throat with my teeth,” Derek teased.

Stiles snorted, “So romantic. Put that on a postcard. Sourwolf.”

Derek smiled softly and nuzzled his packmates head. The wound on his shoulder was weeping a bit, but Stiles was sleeping on it now so the pressure would settle that. They were just a few puncture wounds; nothing serious enough to get up in the middle of the godsforsaken night for. Stiles’ breathing evened out and his mate slept, much to the relief of the people around them. Derek snuggled him gently and let his anxiety go. For tonight it was his wedding night and he’d not let thoughts of fear for their future destroy the joy of sleeping wrapped up in blankets with his future love. He had whatever time they had left to fall in love with Stiles, make love to him, and possibly adopt one of the cubs he knew were orphaned in this hellish world they lived in. He’d see his mate smile and hold a child. He’d see him scream in pleasure. Maybe… if they were truly lucky… he’d even get to see him grow old.

 

A/N Before any of you ask, if I continue this they WILL die. I've tried to re-write it several times but the survival thing just comes out very unrealistic and silly. So I'm leaving it here for you to imagine your own happy ending. 


End file.
